


Were You Real or Just a Dream?

by lazermeme



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Laundromat!AU, M/M, Mention of Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazermeme/pseuds/lazermeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel goes to the laundromat in the middle of the night and meets Ray. He's swiped off his feet with dry socks and finds his place in the galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You loaned me coins to dry my socks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries and I'm sorry. I really hope you enjoy.

Joel tossed and turned in his bed frustrated that he couldn't fall asleep. Glancing at his nightstand where his clock was he sighed. He tried falling asleep six hours ago but here he was at 3:48am still trying to fall asleep. Thinking about the plane he had to catch at 8 for work he grew more frustrated. He was trying to get a promotion so he can afford a car and to fix his washer and dryer. The idea he pitched to his boss was a hit so they're sending him to LA where the main office is to pitch the idea to the CEO. Depending on if the CEO likes it or not he could spend two days in LA or three weeks. This pitch was very important to him so he wanted the most sleep possible. He planned to tidy up some presentations or go over his notes on the plane but seeing how the night was going he was probably going to sleep the whole flight. 

In his last clean shirt he got up and grabbed all his dirty laundry into a basket. He thought he might as well do something productive since he can't sleep. Joel had all his cloth clean for his trip but everything else was dirty because he didn't want to walk to the laundromat. The thought of having to do laundry when he first came home wasn't a very pleasant one so he might as well do them now. When he finished gathering up all his dirty cloth in a basket he made some coffee and waited till it was finished so he could start the ten minute walk to the Laundromat.

A bell rung as Joel entered the empty Laundromat. It rained earlier that night causing the laundromat to have air to hot to breath. He walked to a washer in the corner and started putting in his colors. Getting out his wallet Joel noticed he only brought a crinkly five. Sighing he grab his coffee and took a drink. 

While drinking his coffee a car horn went off outside scaring Joel. He dropped his drink on his feet socking his shoes and socks.

"God damn," He screamed as he looked down at the disaster. 

He needed some change. Going home was not an option anymore because he had to dry his socks. Walking to the coin machine in the other corner that Joel failed to notice when he walked in, his shoes squeaked and he prayed it took fives. 

Once he got to the coin machine he cursed under his breath because it only took ones. He was stuck between a crumpled five and a coin machine when the bell above the door went off. Joel turned towards the door to see who in their right mind would be up this late to do laundry because he was pretty sure the rest of the world was sound asleep. Taken aback when a short, young, tan guy with glasses and black hair walked through the door wearing black basketball shorts, a purple hoodie, and socks with sandals with a backpack on his back, Joel wondered if he could ask the kid for change. 

The kid glanced at Joel then continued walking towards a washer facing the opposite wall Joel was facing. 

Joel stared at the guy's back and asked "Hey kid, could I borrow or exchange some quarters or dollars with you? I only have a five and this stupid ass machine only takes ones."

The kid turned towards Joel and replied, "Sure thing I got some uh extra dollars and coins. The names Ray by the way." 

"Oh thanks Ray, it's Joel" Joel said in gratitude. 

Ray got out his wallet and started to walk towards him. Joel started to walk towards Ray to meet him when his shoes squeak and he stopped in his tracks. Ray stood in front of Joel and laughed. 

"Woah, what happened to your shoes man?" Ray questioned. 

"Some jackass honked their horn and I was half asleep so I dropped my coffee on my shoes." 

Ray laughed again, "That jackass was my friend." 

Joel blushed and mentally hit himself because here he was insulting the guy, who was going to help him, friend.

"Oh! Uh... I'm... I mean... Uh I didn't!" Joel stammered. 

Ray laughed again and Joel noticed that it was a nice laugh that reminded him of spray febreeze. 

"If you're trying to say you didn't mean to call him a jackass then it's ok cause he is a jackass. He's a guy that a lot of people think he's mean but once you get to know him he's just a giant teddy bear with a loud voice. I think it scares off some people but he still has some good friends and a boyfriend. I don't really know how that happened because just being with them for five minutes you would think they would kill each other but they some how click. It truly looks like a recipe for disaster because like I said one has a hot temper and the other one is just stupid but they some how found a way to work. Getting back to the honk," Ray said realizing he was rambling, "He honked because I left my phone in the back seat. He drove me here because we were playing some video games and the stupid one was falling asleep on the other ones shoulder so he said they should leave before the other one completely falls asleep. He didn't want to carry his ass to the car but I think that plan failed because he still fell asleep in the car so he'll probably end up carrying him but, as they were leaving I told them I was going to do some laundry at the laundromat since I doubt I was going to get any sleep and they insisted they drive me here." 

"Oh" Joel sighed, happy that he didn't offend Ray "that was nice of them." 

 

Ray handed some coins and ones to Joel before asking a question. "Are you going to tell me why you're here Joel?" 

Joel took the money and turned towards the machine as he began explaining to Ray about his business trip and how he couldn't fall asleep. 

Handing the five to Ray Joel asked, "Do you always do your laundry in the middle of the night kid? Or is this a one time thing?" 

"Well sometimes, I like to come during the night because there's no people here but some company isn't the worst." Ray said smiling at Joel. 

Joel stared into Ray's eyes trying to decide how to react.

"Well Ray, What do you usually do while you wait?" Joel asked trying to change the subject as he started walking to the washer he was using before. 

Ray followed Joel and jump onto the washer next to the one he was using. 

"Usually I listen to music but sometimes it an ebook." Ray told Joel as he started to swing his legs back and forward. 

Humming Joel asked, "Do you have any suggestions? I wouldn't mind listening to something on my flight." 

Ray thought for a second before replying "You should listen to The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy by Douglas Adams. It's one of my favorites. Really good science fiction comedy. It's a good fast easy light read about some people trying to find their place in the galaxy."

Joel thought about where he heard the name before then remembered one of his friends being obsessed with he when he was younger. "Isn't that book a little old?" Joel questioned. 

"Some would say a classic" Ray hummed. "And just because a book is old doesn't mean it shouldn't be read. People still read Shakespeare and that shit." 

"No, I know people still read older books but how did you stumble upon that book? I remember hearing about it from my friends when I was about ten or eleven." Joel explained.

"Dude the internet! It's a magical place that has stuff about the pass! You should definitely check it out sometime." Ray said with heavy sarcasm in his voice. 

Joel laughed and hummed a quiet maybe. He continued throwing his cloth into the washer before realizing Ray had come to the laundromat to do something too.

"Um, Ray? Didn't you come to the laundromat to do something?" Joel asked. 

Ray blushed and quickly replied "Oh! Yea, forgot about that." He jumped off the washer and walked to his a couple down. 

Joel smiled at how he got the younger one to blush. He followed Ray to the washer he was using before Joel interrupted him and leaned against the one next to it. 

Joel continued talking to Ray as the morning went on and as they finished their laundry. He would laugh at Ray's Jokes and enjoy the younger ones company.


	2. We made fun of Charlie Sheen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay You're reading the second chapter too (hopefully) also, I'm bad at chapter titles too

Joel watch Ray gather up the last of his laundry from the dryer. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was 6. Joel swear it didn't feel like two hours. Maybe Ray just had a way of making Joel feel like time stopped. 

Ray closed his backpack with his clean cloths (or the cleanest dirty laundry a laundromat has ever seen) and they walked together to the door. They both stopped at the door and turned towards each other. Neither of them wanted the night to end. It was filled with laughs and little flirts slipping into the conversations every once a while that Joel didn't want to let go of. 

Joel coughed breaking the silence. "Ray? Could I walk you home?" 

Ray laughed at Joel's question. It made the night seem like a date, although Ray wouldn't mind it to be one, he imagined somewhere different for a date with Joel.

"I mean, I just thought, you know, you loaned me coins to dry my socks." Joel stammered. 

Ray smiled up at Joel, "Yea, you can." 

Joel smiled in relief and opened the door for Ray to walk through. 

They existed the laundromat to start the walk to Ray's apartment .

\--

Ray's flip-flops flip-flopped as they walked.  
Joel laughed as Ray made fun of Charlie Sheen. 

"I mean the guy went crazy!" Ray complained. 

"What about the whole 'Winner' thing?" 

"Ugh don't even get me started on that." Ray said.

Joel laughed and tried to remember how they got on the topic of Charlie Sheen. 

"Ah give him slack kid we all have our off days and his show on FX isn't so bad. I watched a episode one night and it didn't exactly make me want to kill myself." Joel tried explaining.

"Nah he's still a fucking weirdo." Ray justified. 

"Hmm" Joel hummed, " Well this is coming from the guy who thinks The Kids In The Hall is the best show of them all." 

"No no no. The Kids In The Hall is the best show of them all because it's a wonderful show about a sketch comedy group from Canada." Ray explained. 

Joel hummed in response. Ray whirled around to Joel's right side to make his case and to put home right back in his place. 

"I mean it even has a story behind its name! If a joke didn't go well, or go worse than expected, they would attribute it to "the kids in the hall", referring to a group of young writers hanging around the studio." Ray explained. "It's better than some half ass name that some writers came up with after sitting in a room together not really trying. It actually has some meaning which makes it better! It's a 90s classic too! Many people enjoyed it and treasure it Joel!" 

Joel laughed at Ray's strong feelings towards the show and stopped walking because Ray stopped. He looked behind Ray and noticed a Apartment building. He didn't even notice it while walking. His focus was on Ray the whole time. He just walked next to Ray listening to what he had to say. Ray could of walked him into a war zone and he wouldn't have probably noticed because Ray was right next to him. 

"Well this is it." Ray sighed.

"Oh" 

"Yea..." Ray trailed off. 

They stood there in silence, neither of them wanting to leave each other. 

Joel scratched the back of his neck. "Well Ray I felt like what we build this night shouldn't be thrown away so maybe-" He was interrupted and caught completely off guard when Ray grabbed his shirt and kissed him hard. 

 

Dropping his laundry basket, he put both of his arms around Ray's waist trying to bring him closer. Ray let go of Joel's shirt and put his arms around Joel's neck accepting the embrace. 

They separated and Joel realized he dropped his laundry basket behind him. He bent down to pick it up and whatever else fell out. When he got up he was going to ask for Ray's number, but he saw that Ray was gone.

He stared at the door Ray probably went through and wondered about the night. It all felt like a dream, he wondered if was Ray was even real or if he just dreamed him up. Turning around to start the walk to his house he had Ray on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advice is very much appreciated


	3. I walked you home at six o'clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy you're reading the last chapter

Joel sat down at his window seat on the plane feeling fine despite getting no sleep. He reached under the seat for his bag and got out his laptop. He opened it up and searched for a downloadable audio of The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy plus some episodes of The Kids In The Hall for his trip. Once he downloaded them he got comfortable and pressed play.

\--

Joel entered his house at 5 o'clock pm and dropped his bag at the door. He dragged his feet to his bedroom ready to pass out on his bed. The pitch went perfect but the downside to that was he stayed in LA for three weeks working constantly. When he plopped into the bed he fell asleep and didn't wake up till the next day.

Joel groaned as he woke up in the morning. He debating on whether to continue sleeping or to get up when he remembered one thing that bothered him his whole trip. Ray. Deciding to get up he headed to his kitchen and made some coffee to wake him more. While waiting for the coffee to finish he started to get ready to go to Ray's.

\--

When Joel got into viewing distance of Ray's apartment he also saw the place where Ray kissed him. He saw it like they were frozen in time. They stood there like statues in the street causing traffic to back up for miles.

Joel snapped out of his daze when two corny joggers a little ways in front of him laughed. He continued his walk to Ray's under the stormy morning sky when he felt his world drop from under his feet. On Ray's apartment door there was a 'For Sale' sign. Joel started at Ray's door in awe and panic. At the corner of his eye he saw the joggers. In panic he stopped them.

"Hey! Hey do you guys know who lived here?" Joel asked trying not to hint he knew it was a guy because at this point he wasn't so sure he didn't dream Ray up.

They joggers stopped and the red head one on the left answered, "Um I didn't know them. How about you Barbara?"

The blonde one or Barbara answered, "Not that well I don't remember his name but I do know that he wasn't home a lot because he was at the hospital most of the time because of some sickness."

"What", Joel whispered in disbelief.

"Oh is this where Ray lived?" The redhead questioned.

"Yea, yea! That's his name."

"Man, I miss the guy." The redhead said.

"Miss? What happened to him?" Joel asked trying not to jump to bad conclusions.

"He passed away like two weeks ago." The redhead said with sadness in her voice.

"What? How do you know this?" Joel asked hoping they didn't know Ray to well so there was a chance that their information was wrong and he just moved away.

"Meg and I are close with Ray's best friends and we've been dealing with them mourning since the day Ray passed." Barbara answered.

"Yea, Gavin and Michael have taken it really hard."

Barbara hummed in agreement, "Didn't they say he was getting better too?"

"Yup, I think that makes it even harder for them because it's not like he was gradually getting worse he just got really bad over night."

Joel was speechless, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He swallowed and mumbled a thanks. The two joggers then continued jogging like they haven't just crushed Joel's whole world. He looked at the sidewalk where they kissed again. It was where Ray's heart was permanently pressed to his. The streets were clean and the socks were dry. It's where he lost and found Ray. Hitching hikers had their guide and their lips opened up the heavens. Ray fit like coffee to Joel's cup. Through the galaxies of Apple trees Ray was his first clean love. In Joel's last clean shirt he turned around a Ray was gone. He didn't even get to say goodbye. Didn't Ray see? Joel found his place in the galaxy.

In a haze Joel started the walk to his house so he could drink away his problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so hopefully you're finished if not go back to reading but if you are finished, thank you. Thank you so much for reading hopefully you enjoyed it. This was my first fan fiction so if it was bad (which is probably was) it will get better :D criticism is always welcomed and this story was based of the song 'Laundry Girl' by Ludo so yea check that out of you want to. 
> 
> Also thanks to the bois chat on kik you guys helped me make fun of Charlie Sheen and understand the lyrics more so yea :D

**Author's Note:**

> Tips are very much appreciated


End file.
